


His last entry

by Sunyiu2



Series: Three Continent Watson and The Silver Fox [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blogging, F/F, F/M, First Dates, John "Three Continents" Watson, Moving In Together, Silver Fox Greg Lestrade, blind date - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: John finally finds out who is the Mystery Man





	His last entry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long. It was harder than I thought it would be and it's nothing I envisioned at the begining...  
> Thanks to madsydva for a dive in Johnstrade so I find it in myself to finish it ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd

“Hello John” Greg greeted John as he walked in the kitchen where John stared his tea.

“Lestrade? What are you doing here?

“I’m here for you.”

“Oh, sorry I can’t go to the pub with you tonight, I have a date.”

“Yeah I know.” grinned Greg

“How?... No way.” John’s eyes widened at the realisation.

“Well…” Greg grin was even cheekier when he stepped further in the kitchen.

“It’s you.”

“It’s me, yes.” He leaned causally to the doorframe his arm cross on his chest.

“But you… wait… Mycroft?” asked John incredulously as he stood up from the chair.

“Well he is a dashing gentleman John” shrugged Greg “and I wanted him to lose his composure.”

“Did he?” It was John who grinned this time

“Oh yeah, beautifully” he smiled at the memory then his face became serious “but let’s not talk about him alright?”

“Yeah I think it would be the best.” John lead him to the living room where they take a seat facing each other.

“So, you don’t mind it’s me?”

“I’m not sure yet I have to put together the part where you are a handsome bloke who I work with and the mystery man in my blog who fucks like a god, apparently.”

“Well you got this evening to work on it. If you still want to come to the housewarming party.”

“I do, yes.”

“I’m glad, I was afraid when you realise who I am you would outright refuse to come.”

“No, it just…” he looked at Greg like he trying to figure something out “now I understand your comment about covers.”

Greg just grinned at him as held the door open for John. It will be an interesting night.

 

 

They walked towards Baker Street after the party where both of them started to know each other a bit better.

“You are not as vanilla as I thought Greg.”

“Oh, thanks John…” answered Greg sarcastically

“No, I mean you are both The Silver Fox I thought you are not but at the same time you are the policeman I work with who is a comfy bloke who I occasionally go to the pub. You are an enigma really.”

“Not everybody is the same? You are a war veteran a hero if you like and an army surgeon to the boot, while you like to wear cuddly jumpers in a most boring shade you can find yet you run through London with an insane genius.”

“Speaking of Sherlock is not… he is just the insane genius who runs in London solving puzzles.”

“And he likes to lie in at Sundays and keeps bee hives in his brother’s garden in Kensington.”

“What?”

“Everybody have different side of them John. Look at Mrs. Hudson, her husband was the leader of a drug cartel and she loves her erm… herbal soothers yet she is a lovely landlady though she acts like your housekeeper even when she denies it. Molly is a gentle lass who owns two cats and loves to wear pastel and yet chose to cut up dead bodies as a profession.”

“I never thought about it like that.”

Greg just shrugged his shoulder as an answer.

“I really enjoyed myself tonight Greg, thank you!”

“Me too John. Can we… would you… I mean…” he huffed and run his hand through his hair frustrated.

“Yes, I would love to go out with you again.” Said John with a smile on his face.

“Good” whispered Greg as he leaned and kissed John.

 

_This is my last post in my blog. I know I didn’t write anything in a year since the housewarming party and there is a really good reason for it._

_Mr Mystery Man turned out to be The Silver Fox I dismissed. It was a grave mistake on my part, but it changed my life. We are going to move in together. I know it’s shocking but as he done it with Amy and Kyle he done it with me… he knew exactly what I needed and it was a relationship with him._

_We would like to thank all of you. Without you we wouldn’t be here._

_Three continent Watson and Mr Mystery Silver Fox._

_Oh one more thing: A and M will going to marry this summer. Again thanks to ME ;)_


End file.
